suicido de tres amigas
by midight.medianoche
Summary: Tres amigas inseparables, tras el fallecimiento de una, ya no saben que hacer pequeña… ¿estás bien?... ¿porque no contestas el teléfono?- no hagas nada estúpido, te prometo que todo estará bien. "Que el esperanza cuya vista va vendada, vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad"-y jalo el gatillo -Te esperamos- y apreté el gatillo Ahora sí, estaremos juntas las tres... puff mal simmau


_Se sentó en la bañera, y pensó en su fin… de cómo iba a continuar con esa locura que ocurría en su mente…. De cómo iba a ser su muerte_

_Tal vez sería lo mejor seguir viviendo y enfrentar lo que había ocurrido. Pero era tan difícil para ella._

_Ya que su vida para serle sincera era una porquería: alcohol, droga, vandalismo, rebeldía, malas compañías. Por todo eso había llegado a ser ella como era hoy._

_Hizo cosa que a nadie le orgullece, y por esas cosas gano: ser una puta que nadie quiere, además de ser la asesina de su madre, la vergüenza de su padre y la depresión de su familiares, y amigos verdaderos_

_Recordaba como antes sabía ser, esa chica, tan educada, tan buena que no podía ser mal a nadie, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todo el mundo. _

_Ahora ella era alguien tan diferente de cómo era hace unos pocos meses, tan vulgar, de que todos se sentía decepcionados, ya que creían de que esa pequeña chica de tan solo 17 años, lindos ojos chocolate y cabello color marrón como un chocolate, tenía un gran futuro. Pero al parecer todos se equivocaron._

_Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que el teléfono sonaba._

_Recién cuando escucho una vos que salía de la contestadora, pudo volver a la realidad_

_**_**__**pequeña… ¿estás bien?... ¿porque no contestas el teléfono?-**__ escucho una vos desesperada a través del teléfono, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de quién era esa vos; Se trataba de su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, que a pesar de todo lo que la morena le hizo, la seguía queriendo y trataba de ayudarla- __**mejor voy para allá, **__**no hagas nada estúpido, te prometo que todo estará bien-**__dijo su amiga._

_Lamentablemente todo lo que dijo su amiga, ella ya no creía, porque sabía que nada estaría bien. _

_De que todo iba a empeora, si ella seguía viviendo, porque la verdad la morena había arruinado la vida de muchas persona._

_Con un vidrio en la mano, del espejo que ella había roto hace algunas horas atrás. Lo atrajo hacia su muñeca, y sintió como algo helado la cortara, cerró los ojos maravillada. _

_Eso corte significaba, la liberación de un alma, que pronto se iría, al infierno con el mismísimo Satanás._

_Entonces otra vez se pregunto si realmente quería vivir o morir, no era tan difícil la decisión: solamente debía planteársela varias veces, pero debería hacerlo antes de que su joven amiga llegara._

_Una vez con la decisión tomada y con la tina llena. Fue en busca de la arma que padre guardaba en el armario, junto con las cosas de su madre. Se tuvo que poner de puntitas para alcanzar a la horrible cosa de metal, que marcaria por siempre su final._

_Cuando pudo alcanzarlo, fue caminando por los pasillos oscuros, mientras que con una mano llevaba el arma y la otra chirriaba sangre por las cortadas que se hizo. _

_Entonces llego a su destino, su habitación y escribió una carta, disculpándose por todo el mal que pudo haber hecho. Cuando al fin pudo terminar su carta, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, camino lentamente hacia el baño; y se sumergió en la bañera, así combinando el agua con su sangre._

_ Una vez acomodada, agarro el alarma, muy reluciente porque nunca se había usado, hasta ahora. Se la apunto justamente en la sien (pd: esta a un poco menos de la oreja). La joven antes de dispararse dijo: _

**_"**_**Que el esperanza cuya vista va vendada, vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad"- **__esperanzada a que toda su tortura termine pronto, jalo el gatillo, y termino con su vida._

_A la mañana siguiente apareció en las noticias que una chica conocida como Isabella Swan fue encontrada por unas de su compañera muerta en la bañera de su casa, por un balazo en la sien._

_Según dicen que se suicidio, el motivo tos lo desconocen._

_**2 meses después:**_

_Una chica de casi 17 años, conocida como alice. Lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su amiga, la joven chica de cabello negro como la noche se culpaba por la muerte de bella._

_Ya que ella creía que si hubiese, llegado cinco minutos más temprano, Isabella estaría viva o eso pensaba._

_Pov Alice:_

_En este mismo día, hace dos meses atrás. Murió bella._

_Aun no me entraba en la cabeza, que esa chica hermosos ojos chocolates, jamás iba a volver. Me gustaría que fuera como antes, que cada mañana yo la fuera a buscar a su casa, y que ella saliera tan sonriente como siempre, esa sonrisa que contagiaba, hasta el ser mas amargado del mundo._

_El día de su entierro no tuve el valor de ir, no podía ver esa lapida, tan fría y sin vida, esa lapida que en ella tenía a mi mejor amiga._

_Su muerte fue nuestra culpa, la de Rose y la mía, si no hubiéramos hecho esa apuesta tan tonta, esa apuesta que arruino nuestra vida, esa apuesta que hizo cambiar mucho a bella y que la destruyo por completo._

_Rosalie también estaba desbastada, pero trataba de ser fuerte, por ella y por mí. Me decía que no tenía que estar así, que bella no quería que sufriéramos. Que quería que nosotras estemos felices porque estaría en un mejor lugar._

_Pero ya no soportaba seguir viviendo, sin mi amiga. Quería que ella estuviera conmigo, como era antes de que toda esta locura ocurriera. Esa chica era mi todo, mi confidente, mi hermana, mi consuelo, el hombro en el cual llorar cuando esta triste. Y ya volvería, pero aun había una manera de que estuviéramos juntas._

_Fui caminando hacia el cuarto de mi padre y tome sus armas con algunas balas. Agarre el teléfono y llame a alguien_

__Hola- Dijo Rose con la voz rota_

_En ese momento lo único que dije fue: __**-Te esperamos-**__ y apreté el gatillo para volver a ver a mi mejor amiga_

_Pov Rose:_

_Cuando dijo eso Alice, directamente fui hacia su casa y al verla tirada, hay sin vida y con una foto de nosotras tres y una pistola a la par._

_Me quede paralizada en la puerta de su habitación. Lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme hacia aquel cuerpo sin vida y derrumbarme a la par de él._

__ ¿Porque hiciste eso Alice?, ¿porque me dejaste sola?- dije llorando - ¿Por qué no fuiste fuerte?!- grite- Primero fue Bella y ahora tu._

_Mientras decía eso agarro el arma. Y se la apunto en la cabeza_

_**_Ahora sí, estaremos juntas las tres, como siempre queríamos**__- Dije y apreté el gatillo, esperando estar con mis dos mejores amigas._

_**Cuenta la leyenda que una chica se disparo en la sien, y que sus dos mejores amigas, no pudieron vivir si ella y al pasar los dos mese exacto se dispararon en el mismo lugar que se disparo su amiga. Y ASI ESTUBIERON JUNTAS PARA SIEMRPE**_

_ Fin_

_Espero que le haya gustado _

_Espero comentarios_

_Es triste ya lo se_

_Que le pareció? ¿le gustaría que haga una segunda parte con la historia del porque bella se suicidio?_


End file.
